


Muse-tery Inc.

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your childhood version of Scooby-Doo, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse-tery Inc.

The air was thick with their kissing and awkward fumbling, the van's windows having fogged up as they breathed heavily into one another's mouths.When they eventually had to break away again, their need for oxygen having become too dire, the blue-haired boy, his thin chest rising and falling with his laboured breathing, finally broke the relative silence of the van.

"So, are you really sure about this?" he breathed, gazing at the blond before him, his blue shirt lying open and gifting the blue-haired boy's even more startlingly blue eyes the full sight of his sun-kissed torso.

"Never been more sure," he grinned back with his ridiculously perfect smile, sending the other boy's mind for a loop once more. "Are you, though?"

"Definitely," he replied, shooting the blond boy his own - less than perfect - smile in return. "I just never thought my first proper experience with another guy would be quite like this."

"Hey, after the past few weeks? I'll take anything, I'm just glad we've finally managed to get some time alone together," the blond chuckled, sneakily groping the other boy's firm, jean-clad butt.

Giggling, the blue-haired boy nipped his friend's full bottom lip. "Even if we're stranded all alone in the van in the middle of a spooky forest, while the rest are off to go camping up in the mountain?" he asked, raising a single dark eyebrow.

"Well, all things considered, it typically figures and I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled, reaching up a hand to brush through the other boy's thick shock of azure-coloured hair, before looping a long leg around his waist and rolling him on top of himself, his hands now gripping the bare, slim upper arms of his best friend.

As the blond had said, the two childhood friends' other three friends and mystery solving partners, had bid them a good evening a few hours previous, to hike up the neighbouring mountains surrounding the forest, where they'd left the two boys in charge of their broken-down van. Matthew and Dominic, in no mood to go hiking and camping out there in the wilderness in search of the rumoured Demon Yeti, had been only too happy to be left at the 'base camp' and to deal with the latest issue that had cropped up in their long-time friendship.Neither really knew when the shift in their relationship had begun to first happen, either way, both had slowly come to realise that there was a whole lot more lying between them, than the typical bond between two practically lifelong friends. After all, as Matthew had considered it, he'd never dreamed about kissing Chris or Tom, or even Kelly for that matter, the way he had Dom, yet he'd been friends with them for just as long!

No, he wanted Dominic. He wanted more from him, more than just his treasured friendship. The hardest part had been confessing this to the blond and it had taken them nearly being kidnapped and God alone knows what else by the Harpy of Hertfordshire for the words to come streaming forth while the two shat themselves, hiding in a closet.

Sometimes irony had a sense of humour too, even in the most desperate of situations.

 

~ * ~

 

Like usual, Chris had made them all split up, with Tom, Kelly and him going one way and leaving Matthew and Dominic to go the other. The two had opted for the option of exploring the upper floors of the large manor, while the other three took to the attic in search of the dreadful beast.The two boys had thought themselves wise, for did harpies not nest? They _were_ bird-like, so surely the attic was more likely to contain the mythical creature? Maybe not, but by choosing to roam the passageways and bedrooms, they were more likely to come out of this caper free of any feathered nightmare experiences. At least that's what they'd thought. Past experiences, of course, should have taught them otherwise. 

It was as the two were lazily looking around a large bedroom; Matthew attempting to get the thoughts of what he'd rather be doing in a bedroom with Dom, than 'searching' for a bird-woman, and the blond truthfully thinking rather similarly, when they heard the unmistakable loud screeching from right outside the window.Both boys, their blood suddenly running cold, immediately abandoned all their secret thoughts from earlier, which flew out the window, as soon as the harpy rammed it open and leapt into the room, just as the boys screamed and ran straight out the bedroom door.

" _DID YOU SEE THAT?!_ IT CAME THROUGH A FUCKING THIRD STOREY WINDOW!!" Matt yelled, sprinting down the hall with the blond, their hands stretched out in front of them, the harpy hot on their heels.

"YES I FUCKING SAW!! I WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE!!" Dom screamed back, as the two attempted to lose the creature by running into different rooms, which all seemed to lead into one another some or other way.

Quickly losing his breath, despite the adrenalin coursing through his veins, his heart thumping it all around his body as it beat overtime, Dom opted to run instead of scream (something the blue-haired boy seemed to have no trouble doing). They opened and slammed doors in front and behind themselves, desperate to knock the harpy off their trail, until they knew they had to change plans.

"Quick, in that cupboard!" Dom whispered urgently and the two dove for its hopeful safety, closing the doors behind themselves, the large old thing just managing to fit the two skinny teenage boys.

"Dom, what if it finds us?" Matt asked, his blue eyes wide, as both tried to keep the noise of their panting as quiet as possible.

"I don't know, let's... let's just hope it doesn't," Dom whispered back, both boys holding on to one another, their hearts beating quickly with fright as they could hear the harpy cry loudly from one of the rooms nearby.

"It can't be someone in a suit - not this time surely - the harpy came through a fucking third storey window!" Matt hissed as quietly as he could, arms pulling Dom closer for support as he felt his knees tremble.

Dom could only gulp nervously and nod, feeling like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

His life flashing before his very eyes and in the blond's embrace, Matt knew this could be his very last chance to admit his feelings towards Dom. He'd thought there'd be more time, having spent weeks denying that they'd changed when regarding his best mate. He liked Dom, liked him far more than a friend, and he'd be damned if some harpy took him out before he could tell him. Heck, it wasn't like he had anything to lose, after all there was no way the harpy wouldn't think to look in the cupboard! There wasn't anything else in the bloody room for fuck's sake!

"D-Dom," he began, looking back into his mate's - equally wide with fear - grey eyes, swallowing as his throat suddenly felt tight.

"M-Matt?" he asked, the look mixed with fear on the blue-haired boy's face one he'd never seen before.

"I-I, er, just-just want you to know that, well, if we don't get out of here that I really, really like you. Like, uh, more than a friend. I've been to-too scared to tell you, but quite f-frankly, this is more terrifying and I'd never be able to for-forgive myself if you didn't know," his speech was incredibly fast and whispered and Dom could've sworn a bit of spit had hit him in the face at some point. But despite Matt's incredibly speedy talking, having known the other boy most of his life, Dom understood exactly what he'd said.

And his heart suddenly began to beat quickly for a whole other reason than the fact that the harpy could be standing right outside their hiding place. All of a sudden the harpy didn't matter anymore, because Matt had finally said what he'd been waiting to hear from him for months.

Unlike the blue-haired boy, Dom had long since discovered his feelings for the other boy went a whole lot deeper than simple friendship and he'd long suspected that Matt felt similarly. Matt was awfully shy though, unlike himself, and so he'd thought it better for the smaller boy to make the first move; fearing that if it were to be him, he'd just scare Matt off.But now Matt had finally said it, and just when he'd begun to fear he'd been reading all the signs wrong and that the other boy wasn't interested in him after all.

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Dom whispered softly back, smiling despite the fear he could still feel for the situation they were in, the exciting revelations between them too amazing not to. "'Cause I do too, about you."

Just then, as they heard loud footsteps nearby, Dom knew he couldn't say anything more verbally to express exactly how he felt, so instead, he simply chose to show the other boy, leaning the small distance between their mouths and brought his lips to Matt's for the first time.

The feeling of the blond's soft, lush lips pressed tenderly against his own, sent Matt's mind spinning, his heart practically leaping out of him with joy. He couldn't have hoped for a better response even if he'd tried. When Dom pulled away then cautiously, to see if the blue-haired boy wasn't upset that he'd kissed him, Matt simply pulled him back in for a proper kiss.This kiss was definitely a bit awkward and fumbled, both boys adjusting to the knowledge that they were kissing their best friend, whose bond to them was as close as brotherhood. There was also the fact, for Matt at least, that he'd never even kissed another boy before...

Moving a bit to get a better angle, as Matt willingly opened his mouth more for him, Dom wacked his head into one of the clothes hangers near their heads."Ouch," he hissed as loudly as he dared, before Matt just pulled him back into the kiss, sliding his tongue temptingly against the blond's. The smarting pain at the top of Dom's head was swiftly forgotten.

Completely lost in their clumsy kissing, neither boy heard the commotion going on down the hallway. Kelly and the other two boys, having heard their friends' yelling, had charged over to their rescue, only to find they'd disappeared and now they had to face the harpy alone. Luckily, though, Chris had had a plan and, working as a team, the three of them had managed to capture their feathered tormentor. Using Kelly as the bait, Chris and Tom had leapt on the distracted creature, effectively overpowering it and, as they held it down, Kelly had gone on over to de-mask the culprit only to reveal that it was the old grounds keeper of the manor house, bitter for having been dismissed.

It was of course at this point, the monster now out of the way, when Kelly had loudly called out for her friends, Tom quick to teasingly assure them that the coast was clear, that the two snogging boys in the closet managed to extract themselves from each other. Then, faces flushed, lips swollen and hair dishevelled, the two emerged from their hiding place, having agreed to keep what had taken place there secret. Luckily for them, their friends were still ecstatic with having solved their latest mystery, so remained none the wiser to the new developments, and so simply welcomed Matt and Dom to join in the celebration, Chris already having called the cops.

 

~ * ~

 

Granted it had hardly been the most romantic setting or under perfect circumstances, but he'd been blown away to hear his friend felt the same. After that, they'd been living for every snuck glance and wink, secret hand holding and even the lucky and occasional kiss or two, when they were finally spared from the other three's presence. The two were still somewhat confused by the changes and didn't want to burden their friends, plus the last thing either of them wanted was for Tom to tease them; like only the dark-haired boy could. There was also the fact that they seemed to spend the majority of their time travelling across the country, solving mysteries and running from whatever new or scarier beast or character was spooking the locals.

Of course it always ended up just being some twat in a mask and costume, but still. Despite telling himself every time not to be scared off by the idiot in Halloween getup, it was always a completely different case when Matt found himself running from whatever terrifying creature was after him at the time. He had to give it to the crooks; their costumes were getting better and better.

"Plus, just look at you, the setting is the least important thing right now," the blond said, pulling Matt's attention away from his reflecting and back to the present. "I can't believe this is actually about to happen."

Blushing, Matt watched the way his friend hungrily devoured his shirtless body, his hands having nestled into the back pockets of his black, denim jeans, teasingly squeezing his firm arse some more.

"Well, then," he managed to choke out, every cell in his body screaming in agreement with the blond's statement, as he tried to calm down his once more racing heartbeat. "Why have we slowed down then, Dom? I believe we were just about to, you know? Unless of course you're already having second thoughts, 'cause then--"

Sensing Matt was about to go into his nervous rambling mode, knowing the other boy better than he probably even knew himself, Dom just silenced him with another sloppy kiss, the blue-haired boy immediately reciprocating, more than grateful for the interruption.Their kissing quickly resumed to the hurried greed from a few minutes earlier, their hands once more fumbling awkwardly with one another's remaining clothing, until both had been left in just their underwear, groaning loudly at the new experience of feeling the other's arousal against their own, only separated by the thin cotton of their boxers.

"Fuck, Matt. Want you so badly," Dom groaned, his hands having slipped past the elastic of the other boy's pants, hands now massaging the smooth skin of his arse, while he helped use the position to push Matt's groin even harder against his own.

The friction was divine and had the blue-haired boy was breathing heavily into his only too welcoming mouth, while he felt those long fingers beginning to push down the fabric of his own underwear, until his aching cock was mercifully freed, only to be assaulted with the cold air. Before he could properly whine about the sensation though, he suddenly felt Matt pull away and slide down between his legs.

"Ca-can I touch you?" The question helped the blond to tear his eyes away from the sight of those familiar, long fingered-hands in the completely unfamiliar position; resting on his upper thighs, mere inches from the flushed and swollen length between his contrastingly tanned legs. Instead his eyes looked back up at his counterpart's own, crystal-blue ones, Matt's thin lips now redder and kiss-swollen, as he gazed almost hypnotically back at the blond.

"If you don't, I think I may just die," Dom admitted with a flirty smirk, as the other boy grinned back nervously at him, before reaching out to finally wrap a beautiful, pale hand around Dom's darkened cock for the first time.At the contact, the blond's hips bucked involuntarily, startling the other boy at first, before they both giggled, helping to relax their heightened nerves.

Matt, although new to this type of experience, was an eager and quick learner, and soon had his hand at work along Dom's cock, teasing and petting the heavy weight in his inexperienced hands, the way he would his own length, until the blond was left a mumbling mess of pleasure.

"Whoa, are you sure... you've never done this... before?" Dom panted eventually, his weight resting on the back of his forearms as he supported himself up to watch the unbelievable sight of Matt's hands working him.

Colour spreading somewhat along his angled cheekbones, Matt looked away from his ministrations back at the blond, through his electric-blue fringe. "Positive," he grinned, "Though now I'm starting to regret it. Your reactions... they're entrancing."

Dom wanted to respond to this, even giggle at Matt's choice of words, but just then, the other boy distracted him by sliding the tip of a long finger through his slit, gathering up some of the leaking pre-come he found there, before Matt brought the finger in question up to his lips, his pink tongue quickly darting out to taste the creamy fluid in curiosity.

"Ma-Matthew..."Dom's words seemed to break through to whatever was going through the other boy's mind, as he looked back at his friend, expression a bit embarrassed as he misunderstood the blond's meaning.

"Um, sorry, I, uh-"

"No, it's, that's... wow... Come here," Dom instructed, thumb and forefinger gripping the skinny boy's cleft chin, bringing his head back up to his own so that their lips could once more meet. "How are you just so perfect?" he finally managed to ask after yet another breathtaking kiss, foreheads resting against each other.

"P-perfect? Me? Please, Dom. Jeez, one only has to look at you! You're the perfect one here," Matt objected, dark brows frowning in confusion.

The blond just chuckled in response, before he pulled at Matt's boxers' elastic. "Here, take these off already. I have an idea. Don't you want to see?"The cheeky glint in his grey eyes were all the encouragement the blue-haired boy needed, before he was hurriedly pulling down the grey pants to reveal his own rather impressive erection to Dom for the first time.

Of course they'd seen one another naked many times before, having grown up together, but not since the new shift in their mindsets towards one another and the development of some sort of relationship that went further than mere friendship.

"Beautiful, just like everything else about you," Dom grinned running his finger along a prominent vein.

Shuddering with pleasure, Matt shook his head. "Come on, Dom. You know that's not true. Besides, since when are we so soppy? This just isn't like us, I'm actually getting a bit spooked by our behaviour," he pointed out, the blond simply just rolling his eyes, even though he had to agree with his friend, before grabbing Matt's hips and sitting up a bit himself against the back seats, allowing the blue-haired boy to straddle him.

"Better, runt?" he teased, Matt having cried out slightly at the first rub of their most sensitive skin. "Besides, you always get spooked easily."

"Shut up, blondie," he muttered, high cheekbones a definite shade of pink now as the other boy sniggered at his expense. "So, what did you want to show me then?"

"This," he grinned smugly, before spitting in his left palm and proceeding to wrap it around both of their erections and giving a lazy twist.

"Fuck!" Matt gasped, his hands clamping tightly on Dom's shoulders for support.

"Not bad, eh?" Dom asked wiggling his eyebrows teasingly, doing his best to keep his voice even to try hide that the stimulation was effecting him just as much, as he began working both of them together.

"N-not, not 'bad'?!" Matt squeaked in shock, his hips jolting at the brilliant sensation. "Are you mad?!"Dom just laughed, the blue-haired boy now glaring down at him in offence.

That was just the thing, how the boys had always been with one another. Despite the dynamics of their relationship having changed, that typical, base competitiveness, that is only to be expected in a friendship of so many years, still remained. Now and again, both would momentarily lose themselves and forget, showering the other with 'soppiness' before they remembered themselves, or were teased for it. They'd begun to lose themselves earlier, but both far preferred to keep things this way, it helped keep the 'weirdness' from their relationship and maintained the most important thing: their friendship.

When this whole thing had begun between them, they'd both agreed on the fact that, no matter what happened, their friendship came first. So, by behaving normally and treating each other the same, they helped cement the fact. Plus, like Matt had said, the 'soppy' approach only helped weird things out.

"Y-you're so smug," Matt panted, having begun to rock his hips instinctively into the blond's fist.

"How can I not be? I have you all to myself at last and we're finally getting to do something more than the sneaky kiss every now and again," Dom replied with an easy grin, which sent a brilliant warmth running through Matt's body.

"A sap, that's what you are," the blue-haired boy tried to scoff, but the wanton look of pleasure plastered on his face kind of ruined its effect.

"Hush, Matty, unless you want me to stop," Dom continued to tease, delighting in the sight of the other boy coming so easily undone.In response the blue-haired boy just nodded hurriedly, making a show of zipping his mouth shut, only to stuff it up by gasping loudly when Dom squeezed tightly over the heads of their dicks.

Dom himself was of course beginning to lose himself too, in the amazing stimulation and the unbelievable sight of their cocks, swollen and flushed, tightly squeezed and rubbing together in the vice of his fist. Looking back up into Matt's equally flushed face wasn't much better, his slack-jawed expression and pupil-filled eyes just as hypnotically erotic.

"Fuck, that... feels _amazing_ ," Matt managed, throwing his head back. The exposed column of his pale neck proved to be too tempting for the blond, as he couldn't resist leaning in to suck hot kisses along the delicately flawless skin.This seemed to be Matt's undoing, as his hips began to stutter before his orgasm suddenly crashed on him unexpectedly soon, sending his release spurting over Dom's fist, as he cried out in a broken whimper.

The hot pulsing of the other boy's cock in his fist and against his own throbbing erection, paired with the sight of Matt's eyes screwing up and mouth hanging open wantonly as a whole new kind of noise left him - the likes of which Dom had only been able to dream of before - sent the blond quickly over the edge right after his friend.

"Oh sh-shit, D-Dom," Matt panted after a while, breaking the quiet, which had been filled previously only by their heavy breathing. "Ugh, I-I'm so sorry."

Eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, Dom abandoned his hold on their softening lengths, to instead wrap his arms around Matt's skinny body, preventing the smaller boy from his attempted retreat."What for?" He was sure everything had gone just fine - perfectly in fact. So why was Matt now hiding his face in the crook of Dom's neck.

"For coming so quickly," Matt explained in a mumbled voice against the clammy skin of the blond's neck. "How embarrassing..."

"Aww, Matt," Dom sighed affectionately, trying to suppress his grin, as he nudge the blue-haired boy to look at him properly. "There's nothing embarrassing about it. It was probably all the suspense of these past few weeks, as well as the fact that all that snogging beforehand probably didn't help much either," he reasoned, wiggling his eyebrows when those two big, blue eyes finally managed to meet his own eyes. "Besides, I came right after you anyway."

"Yeah, but... only 'cause I did," Matt muttered, mouth screwing up.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, we both knew I'd have the better stamina," Dom teased, poking Matt in the tummy, knowing exactly how to rile him up and so achieve a lighter mood.

"Oi! That's _sooo_ not true!!" Matt argued, immediately and predictably rising to the blond's words. "You-you didn't play fairly! Plus, unlike you, this kinda thing was completely new to me! I was at the disadvantage here!"

" _Suuure_ you were," Dom grinned, pleased that their competitive friendship had in no way been affected by the new step they'd just taken.

"UGH! DOMINIC!!" And suddenly Dom found himself sprawled on his back on the floor of the van, Matt wrestling with him and trying to prove who really was superior. It was just like old times. Well, aside from the fact that they were both buck-naked.

Matt was busy shoving Dom's chest in mock anger, as the blond simply laughed throatily, when the blue-haired boy suddenly froze, his bright azure eyes wide.Matt's expression not all too unfamiliar and inspiring some panic of his own, Dom's laughter instantly died.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, reaching out to rest a hand on one of Matt's skinny, alabaster thighs.

"D-did you hear that?" he swallowed, those pretty eyes starting to dart around them to the fogged up windows of the van.

His heart feeling like it was constricting his throat, Dom listened carefully, everything suddenly deathly silent.

Just when he began to think that Matt must've just imagined whatever he'd heard, Dom heard a crack of a branch outside the van nearby.Both boys' eyes immediately shot to regard one another, panic and fear a very mutual sentiment.Dom's eyes then darted to regard the windows up front in the van again himself, only to see that the passenger door hadn't been locked. Matt's eyes, having followed his lead, took this in now too.

"Oh, shit," he breathed, too scared to speak any louder as another crunching branch could be heard.

"I'll do it," Dom mouthed back to his friend, Matt nodding as he carefully slid off of him, before giving one of the blond's hands a squeeze.

So, very careful not to make too much of a noise, Dominic reached over to crawl over the back-seat, before reaching over the front ones to press down the door lock, extra wary of keeping his head down.

Turning around then, he saw that Matt had pulled back on his grey boxers and was halfway through pulling on his jeans when the back doors of the van suddenly flew open. Both boys' eyes instantly snapped over to the truly terrifying sight of a giant silhouette standing right in front of Matt. The yeti.

And then everything seemed to happen so suddenly.

"MATTHEW!!!" Dom cried out, as he tried to scramble back over the seats as fast as he could.

"DOM!!!" Matt screamed right back, trying to scrabble forward toward his friend, but he never stood a chance, as an incredibly large hand reached over and wrapped around his leg. With his jeans still slung around his thighs, inhibiting his movement, and the giant thing's proximity, he was easy bait.

Before Dom could even reach Matt, he'd already been dragged out of the van by his legs and slung over the hulking creature's shoulder. And, only making matters worse, was knocked out cold as his head hit the roof of the van in the process.The fact that he was still completely naked didn't even feature in Dom's mind then, as he leapt out of the van and tried to chase after the thing that had stolen the blue-haired boy from him. Matt's front hung over the back of the creature, which allowed the blond a last look at the limp form of his best friend and lover, as he was left in the yeti's dust, unable to keep up with its pace.

Defeated and utterly broken hearted, Dom collapsed to his knees on the ground with a loud cry of despair. Hot tears had begun to roll down his cheeks, when suddenly he heard an almighty crash in the not too far distance.

Adrenalin still pumping madly through his veins, Dom stumbled right back onto his feet and ran in the direction he'd heard the noise come from. His lungs ached, throat burned and judging by the rough terrain his feet would be bloody and cut up if he cared to look, but he just kept on running like a man possessed.

"Wha-who's that? _Dom?_ Dom!! Oh thank God, it's Dom!" Kelly ran over towards the barely familiar figure of her friend, who was running in their direction. "Boys, it's Dom! He's okay!" she called back loudly over to Tom and Chris.

"Thank fuck," Tom breathed out a sigh of relief. The trio having trapped the demon yeti with an unconscious Matt in his possession and no blond in sight, had sparked off the worst of their fears as to what could have happened to Dom.

"MATT?! Where's Matt?!" a breathless and completely starkers Dom demanded as soon as Kelly and he had reached each other.

"Dom, why are you naked?!" she asked in shock, her eyebrows practically in her hairline.

"Nev-never mind m-my clothes, wh-where's Matt?! Wh-what happened?" he demanded, out of breath, but desperate to find his friend. Even in the state he'd been worked into, he still managed to see the suspended brown form of the yeti, all trussed up and dangling upside-down from one of the large trees they were surrounded by. Matt, however, was nowhere in sight.

"Dom, he's okay, relax!" Chris called out to him, bringing Dom's attention to the fact that the tall boy was perched in the tree from which the trapped yeti hung. A Chris trap then. Thank God, they'd caught the motherfucking yeti, but where the hell _was_ Matthew?!

"He's with Tom," Kelly explained carefully, pointing to a tree near the one with the yeti. "We didn't know the yeti had him at first so he got a bi--"But Dom wasn't listening, he was already too busy running towards Tom, whose back was facing towards him.

"Matt? Where--oh, shit," Dom dropped to his knees beside Tom. Matt was still unconscious, with his head now propped in the other boy's lap.

"Yeah, he got quite th--HOLY SHIT, DOM! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!" Tom exclaimed having looked up from Matt's still form mid-sentence, only to realise for himself now that the blond was completely naked.

"Never mind that, what's happened to Matt? What's wrong with his arm?!"

"Well, um, er, we didn't know the yeti had Matt with him and by the time we did, it was too late..."

"The trap was already set in motion," Kelly continued, having caught up with Dom. "Chris had already set everything up after we'd spent all day tracking it in preparation and the yeti came after me when I called out to it, after we'd spotted it heading our way..."

"Yeah, and with Kelly as bait, it came charging and by the time we saw that he was carrying something - someone - it had already gotten caught in Chris' slipknots, snapping it up in the tree and, um, well... causing him to loose his hold on Matt..." Tom took over again.

"Y-you mean Matt fell all that way down?!" Dom asked in horror, but as he took in the strange angle Matt's arm was in and how his bare torso was all scratched up, it was obvious.

"He was already out cold though..." Kelly pointed out, all three pairs of eyes immediately zoning in on the drying bloody cut above Matt's right eyebrow.

"Yeah, the yeti knocked his head against the van when he threw him over his shoulder..." Dom explained bitterly, reaching out to brush away some of the blue fringe which had become matted with the drying blood.

"One's just got to remember head wounds bleed a lot. Otherwise, Matt seems alright, you know, aside from his arm..." Chris said, having climbed down the other tree to join his friends. "And if it makes you feel better, the yeti's head hit the ground pretty hard when the slipknot grabbed him, he was also out cold."

"Hope it fucking hurt," Dom growled, throwing a look over his shoulder at the caught 'creature', who had begun to start yelling at them, clearly no longer unconscious, never mind really a yeti.

"So, uh, Dom. Why _are_ you starkers? And while we're at it, where's Matt's shirt and why are his jeans falling off?"Now that disaster had been averted and he knew Matt would be alright, despite needing some patching up, Dom instantly felt his cheeks heating up.

"Shall we, um, er, unmask the yeti then?" Kelly suggested suddenly, Chris coughing awkwardly into his fist and agreeing, as Tom looked at all of his friends in utter confusion.

"Oh come on, aren't you guys also curious as to why the fuck Dom's nude?! That's not normal okay!"But it was no use, Kelly and Chris were already ambling over towards the yeti, whom Chris had lowered a lot when he'd been up in the tree, neither wanting to force the truth out of the blond. After all, they'd long suspected as much as what had now been confirmed, for some time now.

"You're gonna have to explain yourself at some point, Howard," Tom grumbled, shrugging his jacket off so that he could use it to prop Matt's head up instead of using his lap.Dom just grunted noncommittally."I also wanna know how the hell the yeti got Matt in the first place..." Tom then added, getting up and walking off towards the others.

"Er, yeah, yeah." More focused on Matt and concerned for him, Dom decided to leave the others to their great unmasking. He would rather take the sight of Matt's lovely blue eyes slowly opening, over the interrogation and then great victory dance any day.

"D-Dom?" Matt asked groggily, eyes finally focusing on the boy leaning over him.

"Yup, it's me," Dom sighed with relief, before quickly glancing over to make sure the others were all focused on the yeti and then sneakily placing a kiss against the smaller boy's lips.

"Wh-what happened?" Matt asked, wheezing a bit, but his cheeks rushed with some colour and a sweet, albeit confused, smile crept onto his face.

"You got knocked out when the yeti took you, but the others then managed to trap him. Except, um, you, erm, kinda got more hurt in the process..." Dom explained looking at Matt's arm, prompting the blue-haired boy to look too.When he tried to move it, a shooting pain rushed up his injured left arm, making him grit his teeth so as not to cry."Broken?"

"Yup. Think. So," Matt affirmed, wheezened voice now stiff with pain too. "Kinda winded too."

"Aw, Matt. I'm so sorry, this evening really didn't go quite as planned, did it?"

"Nonsense. I had fun. Well, with you. The rest of this shit? Well that's just our usual shtick I guess."

As loud laughing could be heard from the others and cries of 'A nature conservationist my arse!' rang out, Dom looked back down at Matt, deciding that now was as good as any other to come clean on one last secret he still had from the other boy.

"I love you, you know..."

Matt closed his eyes, soaking up the words, momentarily distracted from the general aching all over his body.

"I love you, too."

Dom let out a deep breath of relief in response, trying to fight off the prickling he could feel in his eyes.

"Of course I'd love you a lot more if you could mystically fix the car and get us outta here and me some good painkillers," Matt couldn't help adding, that playful element in their relationship too much to resist.

"Oi, watch it you, I was just about to offer to carry you back to the van!" Dom pointed out.

"What? In that state?!"

"Hey, I look worse than I feel, I can manage," the blond boy argued.

"I wasn't talking about how you feel, I'm more concerned by the fact that you're absolutely fucking bare-arsed naked!!"

"Oi! S'not like you minded earlier, in fact I do recall--"

"MATT!! You're awake!" And suddenly the rest of their friends were upon them, fussing over Matt and asking how he felt, Chris offering to carry him back too.

"Turns out creepo over there," Tom nudged his head in the direction of the demised yeti in, "has a cabin a little way up the mountain with a phone, so Kells and I will head there and call for the police, as well as some help for the van."

"Makes sense to me," Dom agreed with his friends' plan, Matt also nodding his own agreement, now sitting up a bit.

In the end Matt took Chris up on his offer, Chris then also having leant Dom his trousers, wanting to save whatever little modesty the blond had left and most of all to make them all feel more comfortable around him, even if it meant he himself was left in his boxers. The whole other naked bloke thing, didn't quite work for him, or Tom, even if it turned out Matt didn't seem to mind it after all...


End file.
